The objective of this research program is to combine the efforts of researchers from the related fields of communication sciences and communication disorder in long-term studies of the communication process and the clinical management of communication disorders. The investigators have developed a set of specific aims designed to further the cohesiveness and the productivity of the group. The focal process in the research will be speech perception. The specific aims are: 1) To undertake research on normal and abnormal processes of speech perception. 2) To investigate perceptual issues in four areas of communication disorders -- audition, articulation, language, and voice. 3) To establish and maintain functional research relationships among specialists in linguistics, speech and hearing science, otolaryngology, speech pathology and audiology, psychoacoustics, and communication engineering. 4) To develop research procedures designed to improve the technology and the perspectives for clinical intervention in communication disorders. 5) To further improve the bases for research training in communication science/communication disorders. The scientists are located on three campuses -- the University of Kansas, the Universty of Kansas Medical Center and the University of Missouri at Kansas City.